


I've got you brother

by Kely_liquid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Brotherly Love, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: One shots of the underfell skeleton brothers looking out for each other
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	I've got you brother

Undyne and papyrus where at the king's Castle king asgore had called them only saying that he needs to discuss some things and that the Royal judge the second most powerful monster in the underground just below the king himself will be there to. No monster in the underground knows the identity of the Royal judge and if they do they don't live long enough to tell anyone this was put in place so the judge could hide in plane site. So here they where waiting for what felt like hours undyne wanted to hand out with her totally not crush alphys and papyrus was just hoping sans wasn't sleeping at his post again or talking to his not crush on the lady behind the door. 

" I can't believe we are going to meet the Royal judge." Undyne said with a sharp tooth smile. " I am to excited this monster is even more powerful the the great and tribal papyrus." After a long while king asgore finally came into the judgment Hall with a short skeleton in a black hoodie and a yellow dinosaur in a lab coat. papyrus knew this skeleton there are only two skeleton's in the entire underground.

"SANS what are you doing here your supposed to be at your post!" But instead of sans apologize profusely he just crossed his arms in defiance this shooked both undyne and papyrus sans has never defied papyrus order the king sighed. " Captain papyrus I would appreciate you not yelling at the Royal judge he can dust you with a wave of his hand." 

" Your the fucking royal judge!!!" Undyne yelled so loud that it could shatter windows sans just rolled his eyes lights. " Yay boss I am the Royal judge, monsters are not saposid to know who the Royal judge is and who will guess that captain papyrus one hp worthless brother be the Royal judge."  
Papyrus and undyne have never seen this side is sans before he actually looked strong for once. " But you have fucking one hp, one attack, and one defense how can you do anything." Sans right eye glue a bright red he grabbed undyne's soul and throw a single bone at her it only took one point of damage but then a poison like affect happened draining her hp. " I have an ability I like to call judgment how high a person LOVE the stronger it drains there hp." He let undyne go. " But it is a doubled eag sword it always affects me the poison can only bring you to one hp that's why I always have one hp." 

" Um if I mite interrup but I have found a strange footage on my camera long that won't there before the contents in them are strange to say the least and then I called asgore and he called sans and then he called you guys I only so the beginning and we are all good to go to the lab and wach , disgusted." Alphys stammered sans sighed looking upset but still followed them as they went to the lab.


End file.
